


Tempting

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Hacking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Mentioned B.O.B./Ashe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *B.O.B./Sombra* written for Kinktober 2019, day 10 - size difference





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and ship challenge offered by Split-Heart. :)

**Tempting**

“Hmmm…”

Olivia circles the bed, eyes narrowed and a smirk pulling at her lips.

“Now, that is a good view,” she murmurs to herself, pleased, and pushes her fingers together in front of her mouth. “You have been waiting here all this time?”

The omnic sitting on the bed doesn’t answer; he does not speak, usually, not even to her mistress –and though Olivia could tease him for this, get him to make some nice, huffy sounds for her, she is nothing if not merciful.

“You’ve been good, then,” she purrs instead, and skips towards him with measured little bounces, putting one finger under his chin so she can lift it and have BOB look at her. “You’re always such a devoted butler, are you not, _cariño_? Quiet but ready to obey.”

BOB’s forehead array glows as he looks at her, processors humming softly, but he remains motionless on the bed, buff arms abandoned at his sides, holding onto the edge of the mattress.

He looks like he has been waiting for a while, but Olivia doesn’t mind going slow –she knows what is waiting for her, and it makes her mouth water… but she likes to prolong a good meal.

Tastes better.

She slides on his lap, legs on each side of him, a small grin on her pouty lips, and nuzzles his chest, hands wrapped around his neck.

He’s so big even sitting on his lap she can barely reach up, and the thought is almost electrifying. She’s had her lovers, but none so… big.

“I’m here now,” she says, and her tone slips lower, even as she wriggles on his lap. “Missed me? Oh, yes, you did~!”

She can feel the bulge underneath her perfectly placed against her, the curve pushing right into her clothed folds, and she has to admire BOB’s patience –he has not moved, nor has he tried to touch himself (she would have known), even with his prosthetic cock aching between his legs.

The gift she’s given him before she left –a tiny program designed to keep him hot and bothered just for her– still works inside his processes, undisturbed.

“Hmmm… you’ve been _really_ good~”

She rubs herself on top of him, seeking a little stimulation for herself, but she gets enough from the anticipation already, and from the preparation she’s done earlier, to make sure he’ll fit. He’s… big, and she doesn’t even need to see it to know it.

That only makes her more hungry –and Olivia has always been one to aim high.

Sliding off him, she catches the way his fingers tighten on the bed, and her smirk grows. So… not _that_ patient, in the end.

“Allow me,” she murmurs, and her hands caress a path down his metallic chest, pushing aside his short jacket, and fiddles with his belt, undoing it with little, casual pulls.

It takes her longer to unbutton his pants and push them down, just enough to reveal his cock, but that is because she’s teasing him, and he’s trembling minutely when she finally reveals his cock in all its glory, and it slips out of his pants, hard and thick and big enough she would surely choke if she tried to fit it all in her mouth.

There are small LED lights on its length, sensors that she knows will feel delicious inside her, and the segmented part shines in the low lights of the room in a way that has her mesmerized. Olivia has always liked pretty light shows, and she has her own private one now.

All for her.

“Look at you, big boy,” Olivia purrs, and licks her lips. “Waiting for me for so long… I wonder if you’re so good to your mistress too –letting her come whenever she wants to have a round on your cock.” His forehead array flares up all of sudden, and Olivia’s smirk widens. “No? You never thought of having her bend over for you? Or perhaps ordering you around, asking for those big, fat fingers of yours inside her?”

She chuckles when BOB jolts a little, his hands still clenched on the bed enough to make it creak –but Olivia can see the precum beads on his cock.

BOB might be a silent shadow, but his thoughts are his own, and his desires are not so hidden that Olivia can’t see them. Use them.

“Maybe we can tell her to come,” she pretends to think about it, tapping one finger against her chin. “Do you think she’d like to watch or would she want in? I don’t mind sharing, I’m not that greedy.”

He does make a sound then –a soft noise from his synth, followed by an exhale of steam from his back, and he tilts his head down, almost as if wanting to run from Olivia’s stare, or her words.

“Maybe if you continue to be a good omnic for me, BOB, we can tell your pretty mistress that you ache so much for her,” Olivia smiles, and she takes off her shirt first, and then the bra is next, falling on the floor at the side of the bed before she shims out of her pants. “She has to know how much she’s missing. Your dear mistress needs to see how good you are at taking orders~”

Her panties are a little wet –she might have worked a little too hard earlier, preparing herself for that cock, but it works to her favour. It is big, and she is really, really hungry.

Olivia slides back on his lap and sits on that cock, feeling it press and strain against the thin layer of her panties, and she grinds down on it with a moan, throwing her head back a little, arching up, so BOB can look at her.

He stutters, forehead array faltering, but remains still, not daring to move as she rubs herself against him, wriggling on top of his cock enough that he drips lubrication over her panties, drenching them.

The slide is easier, now, it almost feels like there’s nothing between them, but when the tip of his cock catches against the cotton of her panties, preventing it from catching on her folds, both of them hiss.

“You can touch, BOB, I don’t’ bite –_much_,” Olivia grins, amused, when he stutters. “C’mon, big boy, don’t you want to get a handful of these?” she offers herself, breasts bumping into BOB’s chest, the metal hot against her skin, and she hums. “All yours to play with~”

BOB’s hands are hesitant as he lets go of the bed, and he’s still trembling a little even as he cups her breasts, kneading the soft skin and flicking her nipples, and she groans, wriggling and pushing into him.

“Harder,” she orders, and he obeys instantly, forehead array flaring as he leans forwards, his big hands massaging her breasts, then her waist and hips and inner thighs, and when they slip behind her to cup her ass and squeeze it, she laughs and swallows a moan, grinding down on his cock. “Exactly like that, see? Nothing to fear.”

His cock twitches underneath her, and Olivia doesn’t even bother to hide her grin as she tugs her panties to the side, feeling his length against her naked folds, warm and enticing.

BOB lurches a little under her, straining not to move, but it’s clear he wants to thrust upwards and into her.

Too bad for him he’s such a good, obedient omnic.

“Hmmm… so ready for me and I didn’t even need to _hack_ you… you just want to please me so much, do you?” his synth makes a huffy sound, so quiet Olivia has to strain her ears to hear it. “You think you can hold on if I go to down on you, cariño?”

He jolts again, forehead array blinking on and off, but Olivia only holds on his shoulder and adjusts herself, her other hand wrapping around the base of that delicious cock before she lowers herself, BOB’s hands on her ass shifting to assist her.

BOB’s cock is so thick, from tip to base, and curved enough that Olivia feels it spread her from the very start, deliciously stretching her wide and rubbing against her insides until she’s burning, wet from the little foreplay they’ve had and from her own fingers from before, and the stretch goes on for so long it feels like time has stopped.

The sting of pain she gets only makes it better.

It feels so good she gets lost in it, her hips shaking as Olivia continues, relentless, taking all of him as pleasure burns her insides, until she’s breathing in short, needy gasps.

Under her, BOB is frozen solid, fans spinning, cock solid between her legs, and Olivia arches her back and moans as she takes it all, until he bottoms out inside her and she feels so full she has a hard time breathing.

“S-see, bog boy?” Olivia keeps her eyes close and smiles, lost in the feeling of fullness, and her nails dig into the jacket on BOB’s shoulders, soft under her fingers. “All in one go~”

His cock is so thick the base presses into her clit, and she grinds into it a little, thighs straining as she tries to find a position she can use to ride him, but BOB moves a little, parting his legs, and Olivia slips lower and gasps, this time not just for show.

The pressure of his cock inside her presses deliciously inside her, and Olivia has to wonder how it will feel when she starts to actually move.

She’s close already, and she curses and tries to angle herself a little, but BOB surprises her again.

One of his hands slips between them, finger splayed, to play with her clit, massaging it; she clenches so hard around his cock he shakes, and exhales another cloud of steam –yet he doesn’t stop.

Olivia gasps, clinging to him as he toys with her, his other hand still on her ass, kneading it, and she lets him continue, a little too far gone now, murmuring endearments against his chest, pressing into his chest and breathing–

BOB leans back, not enough to fall on the bed, but enough that Olivia falls against his chest, and his hips thrust upwards, just a little, making her bounce, and the new position is–

“Ah, fuck–”

She holds onto him with both hands, and feels BOB squeeze her ass, one finger pressing between her cheeks, rubbing against her hole, his other hand still working on her clit, and with the added feeling of her cock barely moving inside her, Olivia comes, throwing her head back with a loud moan, a series of short little sounds that leave her lips in time with BOB’s movements.

Olivia squeezes around him, takes him deeper and grinding into him, thighs shaking to keep herself well spread on his lap, and BOB quakes under her, watching her as she comes apart around his cock, forehead array flickering in bursts and optical receptors flashing, not losing a moment of her climax.

“Ah, shit, yes–”

Olivia moans again, grinding into him, and it doesn’t matter that he stops touching her clit or kneading her ass, both hands back on the bed. He’s unsure what to do with his own strength, but she can feel his fans overworking, the heating in his chassis against her naked skin, and as she comes down from her edge, the afterglow making her languid, she knows he’s still there, caught on the edge and unable to come.

“Hmmmm… what a good butler,” she rubs her cheek against his metallic pectorals, fingers tapping a happy rhythm as she comes down from her orgasm to the pleasant feeling of BOB’s cock still inside her, just as hard as before. “You don’t think we’re finished though, do you?”

Tilting her head up, she looks at him through half-lidded eyes, satisfied grin stretching lazily as she squeezes his cock again, shivering. She’s a bit oversensitive, but she likes it. She’s ready to continue even now.

BOB’s forehead array blinks and burns, and his optical receptors flicker.

“Oh, yes~ you’re not allowed to come yet, not until I’m _properly_ satisfied…” she raises her weight up, thighs shaking, but she keeps a hand on him so she doesn’t fall. His cock slides out of her slowly, wet by her own slick, glowing softly, until only the head remains inside her. BOB shudders. “Now let’s get _this_ bad boy to do some work, alright?”

She pushes him down, smirking, and knows this is going to be a _fun_ ride.

And perhaps, next time she can have that pretty little whiny mistress watch them.


End file.
